Lifeless in Seattle
Lifeless in Seattle is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixty-sixth case of the game. It is the fifty-first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in North America. Plot After discovering SOMBRA's involvement with the USNay movement, the Bureau went to one of its rallies in Seattle. Upon Chief Ripley's orders, Jack and the player went to a USNay bus, where they discovered the body of Wolf News journalist Kelly Purnell with a pocket knife in the neck. During the investigation, O.M. MediLab gave a press conference in support of USNay. Later, Robert Hicks, the leader of the USNay movement, blamed USStay for Kelly's murder and believed he was going to be the next victim. Despite all the drama involving USNay, it was revealed that the killer was Kelly's mother, Virginia Purnell. Virginia admitted to killing her daughter after repeatedly denying involvement with the murder. Virginia abhorred how Kelly had left their home to work in Seattle, breaking the hearts of Virginia and her husband Hector. When Kelly refused to attend to Hector's funeral after his death, Virginia had lost her temper, resulting in her stabbing Kelly in the neck with a USNay pocket knife. Judge Adaku ordered her stay in a maximum security psychiatric hospital. Following Virginia's arrest, Ripley sent Jack and the player to the bus again, this time to investigate about O.M. MediLab. They found a dictaphone belonging to Robert Hicks, which recorded one of his meetings with Erin Bryant, O.M. MediLab's public relations officer. Robert refused to talk but revealed that they met in The Great Coffee Seed café. There, the team found Erin's folder, which (per Elliot) proved that O.M. MediLab was engaging in tax evasion. With that solid piece of evidence, the team shut down the pharmaceutical and arrested Erin. Meanwhile, Niilo Virtanen, the envoy for the Unified Nations whom they had met in Mexico, requested the team's help after realizing that someone was stalking him at the market place. Jonah and the player investigated the vicinity and found a surveillance photo proving someone wanted to Niilo dead. When informed of this, Niilo said that he would depart to Alaska to investigate a weapons factory. To protect Niilo, Chief Ripley sent the Bureau to Alaska, where a disguised Jack and the player would escort Niilo during his work at the factory. Summary Victim *'Kelly Purnell ' (stabbed in the neck with a pocket knife) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Virginia Purnell' Suspects EClarkeWorldEditionP.png|Evan Clarke RHicksWorldEditionP.png|Robert Hicks VPurnellWorldEditionP.png|Virginia Purnell EBryantWorldEditionP.png|Erin Bryant AGutierrezWorldEditionP.png|Ana Gutierrez Quasi-suspect(s) NVirtanenWorldEditionPQC166.png|Niilo Virtanen Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mocha. *The killer has a pollen allergy. *The killer knows the American anthem. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a cap. Crime Scenes C166S1A.png|Bus Interior C166S1B.png|Leather Couches C166S2A.png|Food Market C166S2B.png|Delivery Truck C166S3A.png|Vintage Café C166S3B.png|Coffee Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clues: Broken Badge, Tag on Bobblehead, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kelly Purnell; Murder Weapon registered: Pocket Knife) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Press Badge; New Suspect: Evan Clarke) *Ask Evan Clarke about his working relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Press Badge restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Food Market) *Investigate Food Market. (Prerequisite: Evan interrogated; Clues: Locked Suitcase, Funeral Flowers) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Open Suitcase) *Examine Open Suitcase. (Result: Driving License; New Suspect: Virginia Purnell) *Inform Virginia Purnell of the murder. (Prerequisite: Driving License found) *Examine Funeral Flowers. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pollen allergy) *Examine Tag on Bobblehead. (Result: Hicks' Note; New Suspect: Robert Hicks) *Question Robert Hicks about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hicks's Note unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mocha) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Erin Bryant about O.M. MediLab's involvement in the USNay campaign. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Erin drinks mocha) *Investigate Vintage Café. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Coffee Cup Handwriting, Tablet) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Ana Gutierrez) *Ask Ana Gutierrez when she last saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Ana drinks mocha; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Delivery Truck) *Investigate Delivery Truck. (Prerequisite: Ana interrogated; Clues: Broken Pieces, Seafood Crate) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Award) *Ask Robert Hicks why he broke the victim's award. (Prerequisite: Award restored; Profile updated: Robert drinks mocha and has a pollen allergy) *Examine Seafood Crate. (Result: Folded Paper; Clue: Anthem Partition) *Analyze Anthem Partition. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the American anthem) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Video Files) *Analyze Video Files. (12:00:00) *Question Evan Clarke about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Video Files analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Robert knows the American anthem *Investigate Coffee Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Open Pill Box, Apple Pie, Torn Card) *Examine Open Pill Box. (Result: Empty Pill Box; Clue: Pills) *Examine Pills. (Result: Anti-Anxiety Pills) *Question Erin Bryant about supplying the victim with pills. (Prerequisite: Anti-Anxiety Pills identified under microscope; Profile updated: Erin has a pollen allergy and knows the American anthem) *Examine Apple Pie. (Result: Apple Pie) *Analyze Apple Pie. (09:00:00) *Confront Ana Gutierrez about the laxative-laced pie. (Prerequisite: Apple Pie analyzed; Profile updated: Ana knows the American anthem) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Funeral Invitation) *Ask Virginia Purnell about Kelly missing her father's funeral. (Prerequisite: Funeral Invitation analyzed; Profile updated: Virginia drinks mocha, has a pollen allergy, and knows the American anthem) *Investigate Leather Couches. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Nasal Spray, Hidden Camera) *Examine Nasal Spray. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Hidden Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cap) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Edge of Darkness (3/8). (No stars) Edge of Darkness (3/8) *Ask Niilo Virtanen what he wants. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Food Market. (Prerequisite: Niilo interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Warn Niilo Virtanen about the threat to his life. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo restored; Reward: United Nations Chapka) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Clue: Dictaphone) *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone. (06:00:00) *Ask Robert Hicks about more information about O.M. Medilab. (Prerequisite: Dictaphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Vintage Café. (Prerequisite: Robert interrogated; Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Erin's Folder) *Analyze Erin's Folder. (12:00:00) *Arrest Erin Bryant for tax evasion. (Prerequisite: Erin's Folder analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the 1993 American romantic-comedy film Sleepless in Seattle. *This is the one of two cases in the World Edition in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case. **This is one of only four such cases in the game thus far, the other three being Death by Crucifixion (Case #7 of Grimsborough), Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay), and Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition). *This is one of the cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *Wolf News is a parody of Fox News. *In the "Bus Interior" crime scene, you can spot a replica of the Statue of Liberty. *In the "Leather Couches" crime scene, Rachel Priest can be seen on a TV screen. *In Edge of Darkness, Al Capone is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:North America